familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Arthur County, Nebraska
Arthur County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nebraska. As of July 1, 2006, the population estimate is 372. Its county seat is Arthur6. In the Nebraska license plate system, Arthur County is represented by the prefix 91 (it had the ninety-first-largest number of vehicles registered in the county when the license plate system was established in 1922). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,860 km² (718 sq mi). 1,853 km² (715 sq mi) of it is land and 8 km² (3 sq mi) of it (0.41%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Grant County - north *Hooker County - northeast *McPherson County - east *Keith County - south *Garden County - west Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 444 people, 185 households, and 138 families residing in the county. The population density was 0/km² (1/sq mi). There were 273 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (0/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.40% White, 0.23% Native American, 0.68% Asian, 0.23% Pacific Islander, 0.90% from other races, and 1.58% from two or more races. 1.35% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 185 households out of which 27.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 63.20% were married couples living together, 7.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.40% were non-families. 21.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.80. In the county the population was spread out with 23.90% under the age of 18, 5.40% from 18 to 24, 29.50% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 16.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 101.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 107.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,375, and the median income for a family was $31,979. Males had a median income of $21,544 versus $13,125 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,810. About 7.90% of families and 13.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.10% of those under age 18 and 7.80% of those age 65 or over. Arthur County trivia *Arthur County is the smallest county in Nebraska and the fifth-smallest county (by population) in the United States, following Loving County, Kalawao County, King County, and Kenedy County. *In the 2004 presidential election, Arthur County was one of the most Republican-leaning counties in the country; 90.2% of its electorate voted for Republican incumbent George W. Bush (compared to 9.1% for Democratic challenger John F. Kerry). *Arthur County is home to the Baled Hay Church, and the smallest court house in the United States, which serves as a museum. *More than 50% of the county are Baptists http://www.valpo.edu/geomet/pics/geo200/religion/baptist.gif Village *Arthur Category:Arthur County, Nebraska Category:Counties of Nebraska Category:Established in 1854